


our first kiss

by momomonie



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Dating, First Kiss, Fluff, Kleinsen, M/M, a few inches apart, cuz theyre very gay, kleinsen is the shit, mhm love me soem kleinsen(tm), two bros chillin in the bedroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 17:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13253145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momomonie/pseuds/momomonie
Summary: exactly what the title says





	our first kiss

Jared was asleep.

And damn does he look so cute while sleeping.

Evan and Jared moved in to live together in some cheap flat Jared found. They sleep in two separate bedrooms, but that doesn’t stop them from the multiple cuddle sessions every night after a movie marathon.

They’re a couple, and today was their 1-year anniversary.

Funny, they still haven’t kissed.

Evan sighed, running his fingers through Jared’s messy hair, humming a song from the radio. ‘ _Showtunes, again. Damnit Jared_ ,’ he thought, scrunching his nose a little.

He looked down at Jared again, mesmerized by the sleeping angel presented in front of him. Jared held a small, adorable smile that made Evan melt inside.

The taller boy leaned down to kiss Jared’s cheek, then suddenly, the boy shifted, and they were on mouth to mouth.

Evan’s eyes widened and puled away, blushing heavily while trying to keep his breathing steady.

_Oh my god._

Jared’s eyes shot open, he wasn’t fully asleep yet, so he felt Evan’s awkward little kiss. With a smirk, Jared grabbed Evan’s shirt collar and brought him down, bringing him into a proper and real kiss.

This made Evan jump in surprise, but he kissed back. Elbows on either side of Jared’s head, propping him up so he won’t lie down on him fully. Jared’s hands cupped Evan’s face like it was made of glass, his thumb stroking one of his cheeks.

They pulled away.

“That-That was the best anniversary gift ever, Ev,” Jared breathed, resting their foreheads together, both slightly panting from the kiss. Evan blushed darker, “ah—you’re-you’re welcome.”

Jared pecked Evan’s lips, “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

 


End file.
